1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an eyeglasses with a pair of coupling units for coupling temples to lenses thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional eyeglasses normally include a frame on which lenses are mounted, and which is provided with end pieces so as to connect the frame to temples of the eyeglasses via screw means. The conventional eyeglasses are disadvantageous in that the screw means tends to become loose and be damaged after a period of use, and that fixing of the loosened or damaged screw means is troublesome.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention is to provide an eyeglasses that is capable of overcoming the aforementioned drawback.
According to the present invention, an eyeglasses comprises: a pair of lenses; a bridging member bridging the lenses; a pair of temples, each of which has a hook end with an upwardly extending pivotal end section and an S-shaped section that extends rearwardly from the pivotal end section to define a first groove with a first groove face facing upwardly, and a second groove with a second groove face facing downwardly; and a pair of coupling units interconnecting the lenses and the temples. Each of the coupling units is in the form of a bent wire, and has a clamping end connected to a respective one of the lenses, a coil-shaped end that has top and bottom ends and that defines a vertically extending pivotal chamber between the top and bottom ends, and a bend portion that extends reardwardly from the top end of the coil-shaped end and that then turns downwardly and frontwardly to define a generally U-shaped section and to connect with the clamping end. The U-shaped section has upper and lower arms. Each of the temples is disposed between the upper and lower arms of the U-shaped section of the bend portion of a respective one of the coupling units with the pivotal end section received in the pivotal chamber in the coil-shaped end of the respective one of the coupling units so as to be turnable relative to the coil-shaped end between an extended position and a retracted position. Each of the temples intersects the lower arm of the respective coupling unit in a manner that the first and second groove faces of the S-shaped section are respectively in contact with the bottom end of the coil-shaped end and the lower arm so as to retain the pivotal end section in the pivotal chamber when the temples are positioned at the extended position. Each of the temples is disposed at an inner side of the U-shaped section of the respective one of the coupling units so as to be limited by the U-shaped section within a turning space defined by the temples and the lenses.